


Day 21 - Decorating

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: December Writing Challenge [21]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: You decorate the house for Christmas before Maxwell comes home from work to help you.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader, Maxwell Lord/You
Series: December Writing Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Day 21 - Decorating

Decorating the large house you and Maxwell shared was your favourite thing about the holidays. The possibilities were literally endless, money and space limitless. You had spent months meticulously planning this year’s look, deciding on a tasteful silver and white theme. 

You had begun decorating in the foyer, concentrating on the broad staircase that friends and family were faced with when they entered the house. White tinsel ran along the railings on either side and twisted down the frame of the balcony at the top of the staircase. Silver strips of foil with stars on had been precisely placed around the magnificent chandelier attached to the ceiling above, distributing shimmering light all around when it was turned on. 

At the bottom of the stairs stood four foot figurines. On the left was an animatronic polar bear wearing a blue scarf that moved its head from side to side and opened its mouth. On the right was a penguin with a red woolly hat on its head that flapped its arms and opened its beak. On the ground in front of the staircase lay large sheets of crumpled up cotton wool made to look like heavy snowfall. 

The living room was the next room to be heavily decorated as this would be where everybody congregated for family time. 

A plastic wreath with green leaves, small white flowers and red berries hung above the fireplace, which was surrounded on the floor by numerous silver ornaments of nativity characters and tea lights to illuminate the scene. The drink’s coasters were now Christmas themed and the black couches were hidden by white covers with silver outlines of trees and snowflakes. 

In the corner of the room stood a twelve foot real Christmas tree with white and silver tinsel wrapped neatly around the branches. The only thing missing were the baubles, which Maxwell had insisted he help with. So whilst everything you had control over was finished, you sat on the couch with a glass of wine waiting on your husband to return from work. 

Maxwell walked through the door and was immediately hit with the brightness of the foyer. The whites and silvers were _powerful_ , blanking out the background and surroundings. Maxwell couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him, knowing how hard you had worked to pull this together in the past few weeks. Before you married him he would have shouted at anyone who even considered putting up a decoration in his house. This wasn’t a showroom, this was his home after all. But more and more he found himself saying yes to every one of your demands. 

Maxwell put his briefcase down and hung his coat up before entering the living room. He noted it was less over the top in here, although he spotted a box of candles that were going to be placed on the tree which would be the main lighting feature in the room. He had expressed concern at the idea, but you had insisted that it’s what has been a common feature on household Christmas trees in Europe for decades and they hadn’t burnt down their houses yet. 

Light snoring was coming from the couch and as Maxwell peaked over the top he saw you lying on your back asleep, empty glass of wine clutched in your hand where it lay on your stomach. He leaned over and caressed your cheek with a finger, softly saying your name a little louder each time until you roused. 

Squinting into the darkness of the room you saw Max hovering over you, a smile on his face as he admired you. 

“Good evening, darling,” Maxwell grinned, rolling up the sleeves of his designer shirt, “I like what you’ve done with the place,” he said, taking in the decorations around him.

“Liar,” you scoffed, knowing how little he truly cared. Despite his gaudy fashion sense and tasteless infomercials, it wasn’t who he truly was. That was just a persona, put on to make as much money as he could and to please his business partners and investors. It wasn’t something he liked to bring home with him. Usually. 

“If it’s what you want, then I love it,” Maxwell replied, winking at you before walking over to the Christmas tree. “Shall we?”

You groggily stood from the couch, the nap doing nothing for how exhausted you felt from a day of decorating. You opened a box of packaged baubles, picking one out of its box to hold up to Maxwell.

“They are diamond encrusted,” you grinned, spinning it with your finger to show off the jewels.

“Lovely,” he nodded, taking it from you and assessing the tree in front of him, “where do I put them?” He asked, a little unsure considering how perfectly planned everything else was.

“I want you to put them wherever you want, but first,” you interrupted yourself by running over to the coffee table and picking up something large covered in layers of bubble wrap. You walked back over to Maxwell whilst carefully unwrapping it to reveal a star for the top of the tree.

“If you’re going to bankrupt me, darling, at least give me warning beforehand,” Maxwell teased as he saw what you had brought. The star was metal in structure, pointy and silver, but for the most part bedazzled with white diamonds running up and down to each point, with one large diamond in the middle of the star. 

“Will you do the honours?” You asked, beaming with happiness that it was exactly how you had designed it. You pointed to a ladder leaning against the wall beside the tree and ushered Maxwell towards it with a hand on his back. 

You handed him the star and held the bottom of the ladder as he climbed to the top. He leaned over, his long arms aiding him to safely place the star on the tree.

“How does that look?” Maxwell asked, looking down at you in admiration of all your hard work. 

“It looks perfect,” you replied, before throwing him a cheeky smile, “now come back down so I can give you a thank you kiss.”


End file.
